


A Different Way

by Phandom4Life



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars RPF, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Confessions, Confusion, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hate, Love, Multi, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: Mona tells the girls that she killed Charlotteafter they corner her outside the Brew.





	A Different Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> Im a big PLL Pretty Little Liars fan 
> 
> I love Mona and how she was the original A so I thought I try doing a  
> story about her. 
> 
> Im still learning a lot of grammar and spelling so please bare with me. 
> 
> Thank you for reading please leave comment or kudos.

It was another sunny day in Rosewood as the 5 girls stopped in front of the Brew to talk to Mona.

Aria was the first to speak finally feeling brave enough to face Mona.  
Aria wore a purple dress that went past her knees  
It had a gold belt around the waist and she wore a lot of necklaces.  
“Mona we don’t believe anything you say to us how can we? After everything that’s happen between us.”

The girls stood waiting for Mona  
to respond. Mona wre a low cut black top with  
A blue patterned jacket over it, along with a black pair of trousers.

“Im so sick and tired of this dance…….. I’ve done so much to try and help you to keep you all safe.  
Everything gets thrown back in my face so why do I try?”  
She pondered to herself trying to figure out the answer but couldn’t come up with anything.

“It’s not fair all I’ve wanted was to be apart of your group, even if I had killed Charlotte maybe there was a good enough reason to want her dead.”

The girls all looked at each other than back at Mona, unsure of how to feel at this point.  
Hanna decided to speak as she had been Mona’s first ever friend for a long time.  
Hanna was wore a blue dress that was long and silky looking, the dress had a plunging neck line. 

“OK we get it Mona but it’s hard for us to let anyone into our group, we have been this way for so long  
however this isn’t about that!! You’ve messed with us so much you are the original A,  
so you can understand why we don’t trust what you say about Charlotte.” 

Mona seemed to be frozen on the spot for a minuet, as her hands shook and her eyes filled with tears.  
“Fine you want the truth??? I don’t think you can handle it but Im just going to let the chips fall where they may. 

Yes I killed Charlotte and you know why? Because she fooled everyone she wasn’t better.  
Charlotte told me she was going to hurt you all again and make Rosewood town go away.”

Alison was in disbelief at Mona’s confession and was very angry.  
“I don’t believe you Mona...... it can’t be true Charlotte was better.”  
Alison cried out in defence of her sister as Emily was comforting her. 

“Well suck it up Princes because it's true  
I couldn’t let her get away with what she was going to do.  
So I fought back after she called me Loser Mona and attacked me.  
I manage to slam her into a square rectangular pipe in the bell tower pushed off and made it look like a suicide.”

Emily hugged Alison to try and calm her down so they wouldn’t draw to much attention to themselves.  
Emily was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a black vest jacket over it, she also wore a black pair of trousers. 

“So you took the law into your own hands  
Mona this is why your always getting into trouble.  
Spencer decided to chime into the conversation hoping she could defuse the tension.  
Spencer was wearing a black mini skirt along with a red long sleeved top and a red neck tie. 

“Do what you want to me!! Im so done with all of you and I don’t care any more. Im sick and tired of all this I became A to stop feeling so scared and picked on but really nothing has changed at all.”

Ally wanted to strangle Mona for killing Charlotte but she knew she couldn’t do that with strangers watching.  
Alison was wore a purple shirt with puffy sleeves and a blue pair of genes. 

“Mona we understand!!! Charlotte did some terrible things, but you’ve taken matters into your own hands  
I think you should tell the police what you’ve done.” 

Em finally spoke up whilst holding onto Alison’s hand making sure she didn’t do anything stupid.  
“Charlotte was going to hurt all of you and destroy this town.  
I’m not telling the police let them figure it out cops in this town are no good.” 

While talking to Mona a few people seem to be listening around them so the girls knew this conversation had to end.  
“Fine but someone is torturing us now because they want to know who killed Charlotte. So your going to help us figure out who it is,  
we know you’ve got mad hacking skills even better than Caleb at times.” 

Mona was surprised to hear Hanna say that  
maybe she should give the girls one more chance.  
“ I will help you in return for keeping my secret Im sorry Alison I understand if you hate me, but let me make it up to  
you by finding who’s being AD now.” 

Alison calmed down even though she was very upset at Mona but they needed to know who AD was. “Fine Mona we accept your help but I don’t think I’ll be able to forgive you for killing my sister.”

Mona figured that Alison would not forgive her but at least she was willing to let her help the girls.  
The girls all nodded their heads in agreement and they all decided to go their seperate ways. 

Mona left the girls and decided to go back to her apartment she had rented.  
The girls went inside the brew to have drinks and chats together.


End file.
